


Insultos en una época mágica

by Aisjustrunning



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Traducción, Universo alternativo - Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanny se pierde de camino a clase. Acaba en un pasillo abandonado donde encuentras un cuadro con dos hombres que no parecen hacer otra cosa que discutir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insultos en una época mágica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/gifts).
  * A translation of [Insults in a Time of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837852) by [wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern). 



> Ndla: [Hanan](http://merlin-willcome-withme.tumblr.com/post/52232144732/i-really-want-a-story-from-the-point-of-view-the) fue la que tuvo la idea de Merlín y Arturo en un cuadro en Hogwarts. Por desgracia, la historia ha salido un poco diferente a lo que ella propuso.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a [Ana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aisjustrunning) y a [Jeryn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical), que han sido unas betas excelentes! También muchas gracias a mi britpicker Eli, que me ha enseñado una nueva palabra en el proceso. Sin ella, este corto fic no sería tan coherente como lo es. Además, Merlín y Arturo habrían dado mal rollo. Sin embargo, cualquier mal rollo o error gramatical que quede es, desde luego, culpa mía [NdlT: o en este caso, mías]
> 
> El mundo de Hogwarts le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y "Merlín" es de Shine, la BBC, la historia, y lo que sea. No gano dinero con esto, así que espero que no haya problemas.
> 
> NdlT: Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para wyvern, autora de la historia original y una de mis mejores amigas. Comentó una vez de pasada que esta era una de sus historias favoritas, así que pensé que estaría bien hacerla accesible para hispanohablantes :) Felicidades <3

Fanny se ha perdido. En algún lugar del castillo tiene que haber girado donde no era y ahora está en un pasillo que no reconoce. No es poco común que se pierda en el enorme edificio, de verdad, le pasa bastante, pero normalmente consigue volver a terreno conocido en una media hora. Esta vez no. Con una mirada rápida a su reloj, se da cuenta de que se ha perdido toda la hora de Encantamientos y probablemente se pierda Transformaciones también, si no consigue encontrar pronto el camino de vuelta. Mierda. El profesor Ravensdale la va a castigar… otra vez. Esto no es bueno.

A veces puede pedir ayuda a los cuadros, pero aquí son todo paisajes impresionantes y castillos intimidantes, o vasijas con flores preciosas. Pero no gente. No se ve ni una sola persona pintada. Hay un cuadro con un caballo mirando un campo, pero, cuando Fanny se aclara la garganta para preguntarle al caballo cómo volver al Gran Comedor, el ruido repentino lo asusta y hace que se salga galopando del marco y desaparezca de su vista,

Suspirando, empieza a caminar por el pasillo, pensando que quizá encuentre una escalera por allí. O una armadura. A veces les puedes preguntar y te guían. Bueno, «a veces» significa «si tienes suerte». Probablemente no pase hoy, puesto que conseguir el sexto castigo en el primer mes del año escolar probablemente no cuente como buena suerte. ¿Cómo le va a explicar esto a la profesora Wildren? Todo el mundo dice que la profesora parece muy maja, no puede ser _tan_ mala, pero Fanny sabe la verdad. Las apariencias engañan. La profesora Wildren es pequeña, regordeta y tiene los dientes bastante grandes, lo que hace que parezca amable e infantil. Eso era exactamente lo que Fanny había creído, al principio. Pero cuando convirtió por error su taza en un duendecillo sediento de poder que le había robado las plumas a la profesora antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo verde (prendiendo fuego a las túnicas de varios alumnos en el proceso), Fanny había descubierto que la profesora Wildren no es una persona de voz especialmente suave, para nada. Tampoco le gusta que los alumnos lleguen tarde a sus clases. Fanny la ha liado mucho.

La alfombra apaga el sonido de sus pasos y Fanny sale de su ensoñación cuando oye voces más adelante. Empieza a sentirse mejora de repente y a correr hacia el sonido. Al alcanzar el final del pasillo se para y mira a su alrededor. No hay mucho, sólo un par de cuadros: uno de un bol de fruta (que parece bastante rancia) y otro de una habitación, un cuarto con una gran cama con cuatro postes. También hay un escritorio, un armario, una mesa larga con sillas a juego y una ventana que da a lo que parece ser un patio.

El cuadro parece estar vacío, pero Fanny sigue oyendo voces. Están apagadas, como si vinieran de detrás de una puerta, pero deben de venir del cuadro, ¿no? Para estar segura. Fanny mira a su alrededor, pero el pasillo sigue vacío y no hay nadie a la vista. Por curiosidad, se inclina hacia delante e intenta escuchar lo que están diciendo.

De repente, se abre una puerta oculta en el cuadro y los dos hombres caen en la habitación. Uno de ellos saca la espada inmediatamente y al otro se le escapa un grito mientras cae hacia atrás y se cae en un gran baúl. Fanny da un par de pasos atrás y piensa que probablemente debería correr. Las palabras de su madre sobre lo maleducado que es escuchar a escondidas le dan vueltas por la cabeza y baja la mirada.

—Lo siento—dijo a toda prisa, alejándose.

—No pasa nada, niña—dice el hombre que sigue de pie mientras envaina la espada—. Simplemente nos sorprende vuestra presencia aquí. Apenas nos visita nadie desde que dejaron de usar esa aula.

Señala la puerta al lado del cuadro. Fanny lo mira más de cerca. El hombre ed rubio, musculoso y, bueno, la verdad es que parece un caballero. No lleva cota de malla, pero hay algo noble y agradable en su porte. Fanny no puede evitar fiarse de él.

Su curiosidad gana la batalla.

—¿Y eso?

—No estoy seguro… ¡Eh! ¡Tú, excusa de sirviente con problemas de equilibrio y las piernas demasiado largas! ¡Arriba!

—¡Oye!—contesta una voz amortiguada por algo.

—Sal ya de ahí—le dice el caballero con un suspiro al otro hombre, que todavía está intentando desenredarse de unas sábanas, medio metido en el baúl.

El otro hombre, el de las sábanas, tiene el pelo negro y es decididamente más delgado que el caballero, que ahora está de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con descontento. El hombre del pelo negro frunce el ceño y tira la última de las sábanas al suelo.

Levanta la mirada hacia Fanny y le dedica una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, encantado de conocerte—dice, antes de girarse hacia su amo.

—Hola—contesta Fanny lentamente, sintiéndose como si estuviera pasando algo que no está entendiendo del todo.

El sirviente vuelve a hablar.

—¿Sabes qué? Vale. ¡Te conseguiré tu estúpida pera, aunque tenga que recorrer _cinco_ tramos de escaleras para conseguirlo, porque su imbécil real sólo come peras del cuadro adecuado, aunque tengamos unas perfectamente buenas justo aquí!—dice, señalando al cuadro de al lado.

—¡No puedes hablarme así! Soy tu rey, y no puedes faltarme al respeto. ¡Puedo hacer que te metan en la picota!

El moreno suelta una risotada y se gira para mirar por la ventana. La mirada del otro hombre es más de afecto que de enfado, pero es breve y Fanny piensa que la ha malinterpretado.

—¡ _Y_ tenemos _compañía_! Mira a la pobre chica. ¡Probablemente se siente insultada por tus insultos infantiles!—dice el rey, con tono pomposo.

E otro hombre mira a Fanny un segundo antes de contestar.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, sire.Trata tú con la pobre niña, seguro que harás un trabajo mucho mejor. Pero recuerda que no estaba hablando con ella. Y debería hacer que fueras tú mismo a por tu pera, tú… tú… ¡necio!

Con eso, sale del cuadro y desaparece.

Fanny hace un gesto de disculpa hacia el caballero… el rey.

—Lo siento… señor—tartamudea antes de volver a callarse.

El rey sigue mirando un par de segundos de más el punto donde el sirviente había estado antes de desaparecer. Fanny se pregunta por qué, pero no es lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacer la pregunta en voz alta. Es sabido que los reyes se ofenden fácilmente, ¿no? Mejor intentar evitar que le coja manía. Se arrodilla en la alfombra.

—Estimado rey—dice—. Me he perdido un poco y…

Se calla cuando el rey se gira hacia ella.

—No, no, por favor—dice—. No os arrodilléis. Ya no soy el rey de muchas cosas, en realidad. Sólo de este cuadro… y Merlín, supongo, de alguna forma.

Esa frase descoloca a Fanny por completo.

—¿Merlín? ¿Ese es _Merlín_? ¿El de verdad?

El rey parece confuso.

—Sí, es Merlín.

—¿Merlín el Grande?—pregunta Fanny. ¿Qué te parece? Se pierde, ¡y encuentra al mayor hechicero de todos los tiempos!

—Oh, yo no lo llamaría así. Al menos, no a la cara, se le sube todo a la cabeza. Y tiene la desfachatez de llamarme a _mí_ cabezón cuando se lo digo.

—Pero… eso quiere decir… ¿Es usted el rey Arturo? ¿Señor?—pregunta Fanny, bastante segura de la respuesta, pero queriendo asegurarse.

—Sí. Lo soy. –El hombre hincha el pecho y parece orgulloso de que Fanny sepa quién es—. Y vos, mi joven dama, ¿quién sois?

—Oh—dice Fanny—. Sólo Fanny. Sin familia noble ni nada. Fanny Price.

—¡Lady Price!—dice con entusiasmo el rey Arturo—. ¡Qué nombre más bello!

Entonces hace una reverencia y Fanny suelta una risilla.

—Por favor, sire, llámeme Fanny.

El rey la mira, aprobador.

—Haré como me ordenáis, mi señora. Pero vos debéis llamarme Arturo.

Fanny sonríe, sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que se sentía antes de encontrar el cuadro con la extraña pareja. Y, sobre eso… hay algo dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

—Esto, señor… Arturo—dice—. Pensaba… ¿no es Merlín mucho mayor que usted? Las leyendas hablan de un joven y un anciano. Él era… es… su consejero, ¿no?

El rey parece un poco preocupado por eso, pero recupera enseguida la compostura.

—No, lady Fanny. Sí, quiero decir, sí, las leyendas cuentan eso, pero las leyendas son falsas. Tenemos más o menos la misma edad, pero yo tengo un par de años más.

Les llega un ruido del pasillo. Fanny mira a Arturo mientras éste se sienta en el gran escritorio de roble, cogiendo rápidamente algunos papeles y una pluma, obviamente intentando parecer ocupado e importante. La voz de Merlín suena más fuerte ahora.

—…pomposo, altanero, arrogante, vago, ofensivo...—Merlín se mete en el cuadro y acaba su retahíla con enfado—… ¡ _cabeza de chorlito_!

Se gira hacia Arturo y le da la pera que lleva.

—¿Contento?—dice en un tono que sugiere que lo mejor es que Arturo diga «no».

Arturo se toma un minuto para escribir algo en un papel antes de levantar ligeramente la cabeza.

—He cambiado de opinión. Prefiero manzanas. Hay unas con buena pinta en un cuadro en… no me acuerdo. Pero ese hechicero… cómo se llame, ese otro, ya sabes, el del tercer piso. Él lo sabe. Pregúntale.

—¿Estás. De. Coña? ¡Hay _veinticuatro_ cuadros de hechiceros famosos en el tercer piso, y _veinticuatro_ de ellos son terriblemente aburridos! ¡No voy a preguntarles dónde están tus estúpidas manzanas! Te he traído tu querida pera. Ahora te callas y te la comes. _Sire_.

Merlín se ha quedado un poco sin aliento cuando al final se calla y, cuando Arturo empieza a contestar, Fanny siente como si no debiera estar allí. Es una conversación extrañamente privada. Lentamente, se aleja mientras la pareja sigue discutiendo.

Se ha olvidado por completo de que quería preguntarles cómo llegar a Transformaciones, pero entonces se tropieza, se cae por un pasadizo secreto y aparece en el segundo piso, donde reconoce la clase justo delante de sus narices. «Bueno, vale», piensa mientras se frota la rodilla donde se ha dado el golpe, distraída. «A veces este sitio es mágico de verdad».

\------

—¿Sabías que hay un cuadro de Merlín el Grande aquí, en la escuela?—le pregunta Fanny a Melinda cuando están las dos sentadas en los sillones junto a la chimenea en la sala común, intentando estudiar.

La otra chica sigue con la cabeza en el libro cuando asiente.

—Sí. En la biblioteca. Y desde luego que hay un cuadro de Merlín en Hogwarts. —Levanta la cabeza—. Ya sabes, ¿el mago más grande de todos los tiempos y eso?

—¡No me refiero a ese retrato! No hablo del Merlín viejo de la barba. Hay otro cuadro en el que él y el rey Arturo son jóvenes, están en una habitación juntos y discuten un montón.

Melinda se ríe.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Merlín y el rey Arturo no tenían siquiera la misma edad!

—¡Sí! Te lo enseñaría, pero digamos que no sé cómo volver allí. Lo he intentado, pero me perdí otra vez en el cuarto piso.

Fanny mira a Melinda intensamente. Quiere que diga algo decisivo, como hace tan a menudo, y tome la iniciativa de encontrar el cuadro de nuevo.

—Quiero encontrarlo otra vez, pero necesito ayuda—dice Fanny al final.

Melinda asiente.

—Ya, me lo imaginaba. —Escribe un par de notas en el pergamino antes de seguir—. Probablemente tendremos que preguntarle a alguien.

\------

Las chicas tardan dos semanas enteras en volver a encontrar el cuadro de Merlín y Arturo. Después de preguntar a sus compañeros, a los premios anuales y a sus profesores sin conseguir mucha ayuda, se deciden por ir en busca de Nick casi decapitado y preguntarle. Nick estudia sus caras entusiasmadas durante un minuto antes de darles la localización: el pasillo este abandonado del sexto piso.

—El aula al final de ese pasillo se abandonó hace años por el constante ruido de fuera de la habitación. Ni siquiera los profesores podían hacer nada—añade Nick antes de atravesar flotando una pared y dejando a Fanny y a Melinda con su aventura.

Cuando por fin tienen una hora libre entre clases, suben corriendo los tramos de escaleras y medio corren medio se tropiezan en el pasillo adecuado. No oyen nada y, cuando llegan al cuadro, Arturo está sentado en su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos. Respira lenta y pesadamente, es obvio que duerme profundamente. Fanny se aclara la garganta, haciendo mucho ruido.

El rey pega un salto y levanta la mirada, confuso, antes de descubrir la fuente del ruido.

—¡Lady Fanny! Un placer veros de nuevo. Espero que os encontréis bien—exclama con una amplia sonrisa.

—Todo bien, sir… Arturo—contesta Fanny y hacer una reverencia. Melinda la mira, pero, tras una mirada seria, también se inclina educadamente.

—¡Y habéis traído una amiga! ¿Quién es esa encantadora dama?

—Oh—dice Fanny—. Esta es mi amiga Melinda.

Arturo está claramente usando todo su encanto cuando hace una elegante reverencia.

—Lady Melinda. Es un gran placer conoceros. Soy Arturo.

—Gracias, Arturo—contesta Melinda con una risita, abandonando títulos con la habitual valentía que es tan característica de su personalidad—. Según Fanny, Merlín el Grande se encuentra en este cuadro contigo, pero no lo veo.

Estira el cuello para mirar por encima de Fanny, como si esperara ver al hechicero escondido en algún sitio del cuadro.

Arturo hace un gesto vago con la mano.

—Bueno, sí. Lo he mandado a por algunos girasoles de un cuadro en el piso de abajo. La habitación necesita algo de vida.

Fanny cree que parece un poco avergonzado, pero la expresión desaparece enseguida tras su aire habitual de pomposidad cuando Merlín entra a trompicones en la habitación por una puerta. Lleva un ramillete de girasoles aplastados.

—Aquí tienes tus estúpidas flores, Arturo—dice, lanzándoselas a las manos antes de darse cuenta de que las dos chicas los están mirando. A Fanny le parece escuchar a Arturo murmurar algo sobre que las flores nunca son estúpidas mientras Merlín las saluda amablemente.

—Ah, ¡has vuelto!—dice con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Y has traído una amiga! ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotras?

Las chicas se quedan toda la hora libre y Merlín les enseña un par de trucos mientras Arturo se esfuerza por parecer ocupado, y para nada celoso, por detrás. A veces murmura algo sobre cómo Merlín no es «del todo incompetente después de todo, pero hay trabajo real que hacer, como pulir mi armadura, y Merlín no debería pasarse todo el día enseñando a jovencitas inocentes magia peligrosa». El hechicero lo ignora o señala con sarcasmo que los hechizos para hacer aparecer té o luchar contra un dragón desmadrado no se pueden considerar peligrosos.

—Nunca podré enseñarles nada útil si sigues interrumpiendo, tú asqueroso… asqueroso…—dice Merlín mientras Arturo le suelta toda la armadura en el regazo antes de alejarse.

—¿Te estás quedando sin insultos, _Mer_ lín?—le replica Arturo con cierta frialdad.

—… ¡Pulgar de bruja!—termina Merlín—. ¡Ja!

Melinda y Fanny se miran y empiezan a levantarse del suelo, donde habían estado sentadas. La atmósfera entre el rey y su sirviente ha pasado de amistosa y burlona a tensa, y Fanny se siente como si ella y Melinda estuvieran de más.

—Tenemos que ir a clase—dice Fanny, incómoda.

Merlín parece decepcionado.

—Oh—dice—. Vale. Bueno… ¿volved algún día? Me encantaría hablar más de magia con vosotras. Ese cabeza-pera—señala a Arturo con la cabeza—no sabe nada sobre el tema, y es divertido tener a alguien más con quién hablar.

—De acuerdo—dice Melinda con una sonrisilla—. Gracias por los consejos. Volveremos.

Las chicas se despiden tanto del hechicero como del rey, pero Arturo le está dando la espalda, mirando por la ventana. No les devuelve la despedida.

\------

—¿Por qué crees que están en el mismo cuadro? Se pelean todo el tiempo—pregunta Fanny mientras ella y Melinda van a su clase.

—Ni idea. —Melinda se encoge de hombros—. Parece que se odian de verdad, con todos los insultos y las quejas.

Fanny suspira y tira de un hilillo suelto en su túnica.

—Sí…

\------

La siguiente vez que Fanny ve al rey y al hechicero es por error. O la siguiente vez que los oye, mejor dicho. Está en la biblioteca cuando oye unas voces familiares. No se están gritando, como hacen normalmente en su propio cuadro. Es más como un susurro fuerte.

—Tenemos que irnos si queremos llegar antes de que salgan las estrellas—dice Merlín.

—Estamos de camino, ¿no?—apunta Arturo—. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué tengo que llevar yo todas las cosas. El sirviente eres tú, ¿no?

—Sí, y eso significa que he cargado con tus cosas durante años. Es justo.

Fanny se asoma por la estantería. Merlín y Arturo están recorriendo los cuadros de la pared del fondo. Uno de los cuadros, el retrato de una mujer mayor, con un pelo enorme azulado y monóculo, olfatea ruidosamente cuando Merlín se tropieza con su silla, pero no dice nada. Claramente, esto no se trata de algo fuera de lo común. Con curiosidad, Fanny recoge sus libros y va tras los dos hombres. Los alcanza al salir de la biblioteca y los sigue de lejos.

Tampoco parece importar la distancia. Probablemente podría haber andado justo a su lado, porque el rey y el hechicero no están prestándole atención a nada ni a nadie que no sea el otro.

—¡ _Mer_ lín! ¡No soy una mula de carga! Al menos coge esto.

—Rebuznas como una mula, eso seguro…

Fanny oye el bufido del rey mientras Merlín sigue hablando.

—Ah, y estuvo ese incidente de las orejas de burro…

\------

Acaban en la Torre de Astronomía. Por suerte, no hay clase en ese momento, pero eso puede ser porque el sol no se ha puesto del todo todavía. Fanny se esconde detrás de una columna y mira a Arturo y a Merlín llegar a su destino, en medio de un gran cuadro de un campo lleno de flores silvestres. Arturo deja todas las cosas que ha estado cargando y se sienta enseguida en el suelo.

—Esto de mirar juntos las estrellas es un trabajo duro—resopla.

—No, ¿qué haces? ¡Levanta tu real culo, he traído una manta para sentarnos!

Arturo no se levanta. En vez de eso, coge a Merlín de la manga hasta que se cae sobre su regazo. El hechicero no se queja, sólo se retuerce un poco hasta estar sentado más cómodo, de cara a su rey.

—Este _real_ culo—dice Arturo en voz baja—no necesita una manta para sentarse. Para serte sincero, este real culo no necesita nada más que tu _hechicero_ culo.

Merlín se ríe. Es una risa encantada y privada, y Fanny se siente increíblemente culpable por espiar.

—¿Sólo mi culo?

Arturo se inclina y apoya la frente contra la de Merlín.

—Por muy buen culo que sea, puede que no sea sólo eso—dice, con un pico en los labios de Merlín.

Cuando se separan, Merlín tiene una expresión de felicidad en estado puro. Arturo baja la mirada hasta sus manos entrelazadas.

—Puede que te necesite entero—dice, antes de volver a levantar la mirada hacia la cara de Merlín—. Puede que te quiera.

Esta vez es Merlín el que se inclina y le da un beso. Le rodea el cuello con los brazos y lo atrae más hacia sí. El momento es tan íntimo que Fanny aparta la mirada. No debería estar aquí. En silencio, se aleja del cuadro y ya está a mitad de las escaleras cuando oye la  respuesta de Merlín.

—Qué suerte, porque puede que, quizá, es posible que yo también te quiera. Estupidez infinita y todo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Recuerdo que los comentarios son amor, y que estoy en [tumblr](http://ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com/) si alguien quiere pasarse a dejar saludos/dudas/quejas/sugerencias.


End file.
